Various tasks performed in life (e.g., using software, interfacing with a government agency, using an electronic device, creating an agreement between individuals and business entities, and other tasks) can cause confusion to users. In efforts to simplify the tasks, documents (e.g., books, help files, tutorials, and other such documents) are released to provide an explanation of how to perform the tasks. The documents may include a frequently asked question section, a trouble shooting section, an example section, and a detailed description. Thus, the document provides guidance to the users to perform various tasks related to the law, regulation, software release, or other event.
In addition to documents, users create Internet communities. The Internet based communities allow the users to assist each other. Namely, the Internet connects users to other users that may have the same dilemma. Often users are connected via a forum. A forum is a centralized website on the Internet. Typically, a forum is directed to a particular topic. For example, a forum may be directed to filing a tax return, use of an application or device, programming in a specific programming language, and other topics for discussion.
In general, when a user wants to discuss a topic, the user creates a discussion thread by posting a question on the forum. Other users perusing the forum may provide a response to the question by adding comments or answers to the discussion thread. Thus, the user that posts the question is able to receive an answer to the user's exact question. Moreover, other users who have the same question may view the discussion thread to view the answers and comments provided by the community. Thus, the community assists users in answering a variety of questions about a topic.